Emily and JJ are half-blooded sister
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Emily has penis and JJ has penis. JJ is disabled and autistic


Summary Three: Criminal minds

Jennifer Jareau is 25 years old and is autistic and in a wheelchair called Levo Combi standing wheelchair. JJ has penis and the size of the penis is 19 inches long and 19 inches wide, and dating Olivia Harvey. JJ and Emily Prentiss is half-blooded sister who have the same father. The father is Christopher Prentiss and JJ take her mom maiden last name. JJ is sex addict and has erection every morning. JJ has cerebral palsy and she is very morning person. JJ has service dog named baby girl and Baby Girl is German shepherd and Siberian husky mix. Baby Girl is autism service with mobility training dog which help with mobility and calming down people with autism. Jj own giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in red, inflatable vibration butt plug, and egg vibrator. JJ's penis is in custom made cock cage which fit to the size the penis is 19 inches long and 19 inches wide. Olivia is in a chastity belt with 19 inches long and 19 inches wide dildo that is custom made to JJ's penis. Emily's penis is 18 inches long and 18 inches wide with custom made cock cage. Emily is dating Elle Greenaway and Elle is a professor now at FBI academy. JJ is FBI agent who does Media liaison at behavioral analysis unit. JJ is hunter owns hunting license, tags or paperwork, hunting rifle, bow or other firearm, ammo or additional shooting supplies, protective firearm case, firearm cleaning supplies, shooting bipod or monopod, binoculars or spotting scope, hunting knife, bone saw, field dressing kit with bags, knife sharpener, maps, compass or GPS, hunting pack, water bottle or hydration bladder, blaze orange tape for route marking, decoys and game calls, scent eliminators, scent attractors, ground blind or portable tree stand, game carrier (sled/cart/ or rope), cooler, odorless insect repellent, sunscreen. JJ's hunting clothes are hunting jacket or convertible parka, hunting pants, hunting vest, hunting boots, performance base layer or long underwear, moisture-wicking socks, winter watch cap or beanie, hat (blaze orange, if required), Fingerless gloves or convertible mittens, camo balaclava or face mask, belt, boot gaiters, spare clothing. JJ's overnight hunt gear are tent, ground cloth or tent footprint, sleeping bag, foam ground pad or inflatable pad, flashlight/headlamp/lantern, camp chair/ stool/seat pad, water purifier/filter, water jug, meals and snacks, camping stove, mess kit/utensils/cooking supplies, garbage bag, rope or nylon webbing, biodegradable camp soap, scrubbing sponge and washcloth, small shovel/trowel, toilet paper, bear bag with rope or cord, tent/tarp patch kit, wood saw or hatchet. JJ's emergency and survival gear are First aid kit, emergency blanket, small flashlight, signal mirror, water purification tablets, windproof matches, fire steel/ flint and steel, fire starting supplies, small sewing kit, safety pins, survival knife or mutli-tool, portable saw, energy bar, aspirin/ pain reliever, cell phone. Emily is a hunter who owns the same things as JJ for hunting. Christopher is two-timed divorcee and once to Elizabeth and Sandy Jareau. Emily is FBI agent who is a profiler at behavioral analysis unit. Emily and JJ shares a room when on the case together because JJ needs help. JJ has adult sleeper for bed time because JJ is incontinent who wears thick and absorbent diaper. Olivia Harvey lives with JJ to take care of JJ when JJ is home. JJ is very sweet adult who needs help to take care of her. JJ's autism is Asperger syndrome and rett syndrome, JJ cannot walk but can talk. Emily owns same sex toys as well and Elle is wearing a chastity belt with custom made dildo to Emily's penis which is 18 inches long and 18 inches wide. Emily owns locker for their sex toys and Elle lives with Emily. JJ and Olivia Harvey owns locker for their sex toys and the locker is in their closet. The brand of the diapers is Molicare super plus diaper for both day time and night time.

 _ **The end of summary three: criminal minds**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any character except for Olivia Harvey. Cbs owns criminal minds and all characters. I own Olivia Harvey and Christopher Prentiss.**_


End file.
